


HCs. PDA

by MilkyBabyBunny



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyBabyBunny/pseuds/MilkyBabyBunny
Summary: for the hcs: byler and pda!! ❤️ do you think they’re lowkey about it or no? who do you think usually initiates it? -💕cami- Asked by Anonymous on Tumblr
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 6





	HCs. PDA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderwheelzier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwheelzier/gifts).

So I definitely think that at first they’re lowkey about it. That might be a boring answer, but I just think that realistically, with their personalities combined, and the lives they have lead, they initially consider affection a vulnerability. Something someone nasty can hit at, and effectively.

I think Mike most of all, finds it difficult not to subconsciously touch Will, be really soft with him. Like, if you get his mind focused on literally *anything* Will has to (while blushing furiously) try to navigate *around* Mike’s fingers/hands. He doesn’t *want* to, not really. It’s just how they operate and he knows they both worry. But he is also so fucking stoked, heart pounding in his chest, even as he moves away.

Eventually they both get tired of fighting it, grow to realize that the comfort and happiness they get from each other will always outweigh anything that would actively try to break them down. Mostly, it’s Will that gives up first. Because let’s be real, Mike was hopeless from the beginning. And because Will starts to give up, they start to realize how absolutely much it means to them to be able to be affectionate at any given moment. And so Mike begins actively seeking it out, himself, and so on.

I wouldn’t say they ever become obnoxious (as if PDA is ever obnoxious - it’s not, it’s the best) about it… They’re never *trying* to make anyone uncomfortable, or feel like a third wheel. For the most part it’s just Mike leaning over Will’s shoulder, chest to back, lazily interlocking their fingers, Will resting his head on Mike’s shoulder while Mike excitedly nerds out about something.


End file.
